Janice Walltalker
Janice Morrison Walltalker (b. December 1993) was a policewoman, the wife of Roy Walltalker, and the mother of Jackson, and the adopted mother of Binoculars and Reba Silo Walltalker. In school, Janice and Patricia became very close, and in college, Janice began dating Roy. Eventually, Janice and Roy were married, and she took the last name “Walltalker”. Afterwards, Roy quickly discovered a career in anatomy science. In 2015, the wall Roy had built was stolen. After some banter, Janice agreed to help Roy find the Wall, and they set out on a long and perilous journey. After searching the town, Janice reluctantly extended the search with Roy, though the entire state of Utah turned up nothing. As a result, they headed into Wyoming to continue the search. Weeks later, Janice noticed Patricia’s house. She told Roy that Patricia was her childhood friend, and that she may be able to aid them in their journey. Patricia invited them for dinner and to spend the night, for which they did not refuse. After resting for several days with Patricia, the Walltalkers proceeded with the wall search. Soon after, Janice and Roy ended up at Reba’s house, where they finally located the wall. However, Reba caught them leaving and Janice and the Wall began fighting the robots, though they were both defeated and sentenced to death along with Roy. However, when the Wall intervened, Reba quickly saw the error of her ways and resolved to free everyone, though she accidentally sent them on course. After a rescue, Janice adopted Reba, and everyone returned home. Later on, Janice became a police officer. At one point, Janice and Roy adopted Binoculars, an otherwise unwanted robot left on the streets. After the two of them were outlawed and required to live disguising their police identities, Janice became a homemaker and tried to help the family adjust to a normal life. Roy, who did not adjust happily to civilian life, was lured by Suzie to her private island under the ruse of an assignment. Janice learned that Roy was in danger (as Suzie intends to kill him) after Roy was captured by Suzie, who turned out to be an enemy. She borrowed a jet to journey to the island, though Reba and Binoculars stowed away. Then Janice left the kids to find Roy. However, Binoculars and Reba were driven out of their sanctuary, and met up with Janice, who had just saved Roy. They returned to Kansas, where they destroyed Suzie for good. Biography Early life Janice Morrison was born in December 1993. In school, Janice became very close with a classmate named Patricia Reid, although Patricia initially thought her to be arrogant. Janice also found an enemy in a boy named Roy Walltalker, mostly due to Roy’s undying hatred for her. Although Janice considered him to be annoying and prideful, she did not hate him. While she was annoyed by his behavior, she was truly disturbed by his loathing of her. College As it turned out, Janice Morrison, Roy Walltalker, and Patricia Reid all attended BYU College. During their second semester, Janice engaged in a nasty row with Roy, which caused her to leave behind her possessions in the classroom after she stormed out angrily. Patricia saw this and brought them to Janice, which she was very grateful for. However, Roy finally expressed his feelings concerning her, and Janice patiently helped him see through it. Roy immediately apologized for being mean to her, and Janice was more than glad to forgive him. Their enmity for each other eventually morphed into a deep friendship, and even Janice having a crush on him. Eventually, Janice showed Roy her bedroom, which had several photos of her humanitarian work. Shortly afterwards, Janice and Patricia realized a group of children would die, and took matters into their own hands. Although Patricia nearly died fighting off the responsible kidnappers, Janice intervened, saving her life. Together, they were able to get the children away safely. The two dated each other several times. During this period, Janice’s attraction to him grew into genuine affection and eventually love. Adulthood Eventually, Janice and Roy were married, and she took the last name “Walltalker” (her maiden name was “Morrison”). Afterwards, Roy was quick to discover a career in anatomy science. As a younger woman, Janice was slim, but by the time Roy became the boss for the Anatomy Organization, she had become obese, and finally chose to undergo a strenuous exercise regimen at the local gym. Search for the Wall The search begins Janice finished the workout, and was now slender. However, she was disturbed that she was still wimpy. Two days later, the wall Roy had built was stolen. Upon finding this out, he began to scream in anger, awaking Janice. Janice put on her robe and headed outside, asking him what was the matter. He told her that somebody had stolen his wall, and he intended to find out who it was. Janice offered to join him on the search, and Roy accepted her help. After making preparations, they set out on a long and perilous journey. About an hour into the search, the Walltalkers reach a dead end. Janice points out a busy road nearby, realizing it is the only place to turn, but a wall of incredible traffic lies in their way. Roy revealed he had several disguises packed, and uprooted two stop signs to use. Janice borrowed a sheet of paper from Roy’s sketchpad to use, and wrote a message telling the drivers they could turn around if they didn’t want to stop entirely. She did not reveal this to Roy at first. When they filed out with the equipment, they indirectly caused an animal truck to jackknife, and the chains securing a large cage of animals broke, freeing the cage. The cage subsequently rolled down the street, during which Janice got her foot stuck on a piece of chewing gum on the pavement, and had to pull away before the cage could squish her. Upon making it to the other side of the road, she commented on how well that went, just as the cage rolled into a bench crushing it. After catching their breaths, they began to contemplate possible culprits. Janice suggested the thief may have been Wilbur Eat, as he always collects walls. Roy agreed, despite Eat being his friend, and they set off to his house. When they arrived, Eat greeted them warmly, and as Janice began to look around the house, Roy immediately asked if Eat had stolen the wall. Eat denied this, shocked that the Wall was missing in the first place. Roy accepted this, but then Janice noticed that Eat had a spot of dirt on his shirt that may have transferred from the wall, and pointed out the clue. Shocked, Eat claimed the stain was from working in his flower garden, not from handling the Wall. Roy and Janice believed him for the most part, but Roy still made a note of the dirt for good measure. The two of them began a search through town. Janice searched the condominiums of Willowbrook on Roy’s instruction, and she also searched out several buildings to the right of the condos. Neither of them found any useful hints of the Wall, so they regrouped at the edge of town. Leaving Provo Roy said the Wall wasn’t in town, and that they needed to extend their search. Janice was shocked, as she was hoping the search would be short-lived. However, she reluctantly agreed to come with him, out of loyalty. For the search, Roy also utilized a car and GPS to use during the search, which Janice was relieved by. He and Janice drove off together. In the forest, the Walltalkers encountered a pair of frightening and savage bears. When Roy saw them, he sped away, Janice riding in the passenger seat uneasily. The bears pursued at incredible speed, quickly catching up. However, Janice pointed out a cliff. Roy sped onto the bridge, maneuvering the bears off of it. After defeating the bears, the Walltalkers proceeded into the forest. Days passed, and the GPS picked up nothing. However, a week after the fight, the GPS picked up a clue that seemed to be a wall calling for help. They finished their trip to the store that the sound was coming from. Afterwards, they entered the store and began to search for the Wall. Janice heard a child calling for help, and raced around the bend, where she was surprised to find a kidnapper about to take a child with him. Janice pulled out her stun gun and blasted the kidnapper away from the terrified child. She then bent over, helping him calm down and asking him where his parents were. Despite Roy’s protests, Janice helped him find his parents, and gave him one last warning not to run off before dismounting with Roy. They found an isle of walls, and were disappointed to realize the boy’s call for help, and the line of walls, were what triggered the alarm. They both went outside and left in their car. However, the subsequent search through town turned up nothing. The wall search continued throughout the state of Utah. Upon reaching the coast, Janice said she wanted to give up the search, but ultimately she decided against doing so. The entire state turned up no evidence of the wall. As a result, they headed into Wyoming to continue the search. Weeks passed, and still nothing of use turned up. An old friend While searching for the wall, Janice noticed Patricia’s house. She told Roy that Patricia was her childhood friend, and that she may be able to aid them in their journey. Patricia invited them for dinner and to spend the night, for which they did not refuse. The next day, Patricia discussed the Walltalkers’ quest with the company. Roy revealed he had seen a vision of a girl holding the wall captive and torturing it, and later a portrait of the same girl, and asked Patricia who the girl in the portrait was. Patricia said it was an orphan named Reba Silo. She expressed her fears that if Reba is indeed the wall thief, they will not exit Reba’s house alive due to the latter’s formidability. She let them spend the next few days at her house, playing with Janice whenever she could. She agreed to loan food, water, and a new set of clothes to the company to make their mission easier. After resting for several days, the Walltalkers proceeded with the wall search. Fighting the Robots Soon after, Janice and Roy were captured by police on Reba’s payroll. They were taken to Reba’s house, where they finally located the wall. Slipping away, they freed the wall and prepared to escape Reba’s house. However, Reba caught them leaving and trapped them with a net. Luckily, Roy got his hands on a sword and he was able to free them. Once freed, Janice and the wall confronted robots and attempted to ride speeder bikes after the robots trying to fetch their entire army. In order to make sure their arrival was not in vain, Janice jumped on a speeder bike, with the wall in tow, and chased them throughout Reba’s spacious house. Soon into the chase, the wall took control of a speeder bike, so they no longer needed to share. Janice was able to shoot down one of them, but she was also shot down herself by a robot utilizing a gun. Upon falling, Janice collapsed. After falling off of her stolen speeder bike, she was captured by Reba, who had just defeated Roy in sword combat. Timbuktu Reba tied the Walltalkers to a sled and prepared to send them down a slide and into a deep ravine. She stopped for a moment to taunt them, and was about to proceed when the wall arrived. The wall threatened Reba, who revealed that she was an orphan, and had stolen the wall because she was lonely. Overjoyed, Reba then repented the errors of her ways. However, the sled with Roy and Janice was accidentally sent on its fateful course in the process. Reba immediately dove after the sled as the wall looked on with concern. Meanwhile, the doomed robot turned on the alarm, and the other robots intervened in the subsequent chase scene. As they began their descent through the slide, Janice attempted to reach the knot and untie it. Although she couldn’t reach, Roy had another idea. Upon leaving the slide onto a roof overlooking Timbuktu, Roy used his pocketknife to free Janice and himself and hook onto the roof's lightning rod, diverting the sled’s course and stopping it in its tracks. This left Reba alone racing toward the ravine. Janice saw this and declared her intent to rescue her. Janice again sprung into action, rallying the robots. Most of them passed her, but one gave her a ride. Together, they saved Reba just as she was about to plummet to certain death. However, this left them all dangling off the edge of the building. Luckily, Roy arrived with a friendly local, and they were able to save Janice, Reba, and the robots with the tow cable attached to his car. Adoption of Reba Silo Afterwards, Reba and the Walltalkers climbed back up the slide to Nebraska. Janice and the others immediately collapsed from the effort. When Janice recovered, she offered to adopt Reba despite the thievery she had committed. Reba accepted, and after recovering the Walltalkers’ car, they went home through a slide leading directly to Provo. Upon arriving at the bottom of the slide, they rode the Walltalker car home. When they arrived, Janice gave Reba a tour, while Roy reinstalled the Wal. Janice and Reba then went to watch TV together, and Janice revealed that she was unemployed and there was much time she could spend with Reba. Roy always returned from work as an anatomy scientist at 6 o’clock. Reba stayed home with her new mother, Janice, and they played together and just hung out for several weeks. Later on, Roy and Janice Walltalker declared Reba needed to go to school and finish her education. Thanks to the robots’ training of her, Reba was also able to skip four grades when this happened, immediately advancing to the twelfth grade two months after her adoption. Police Career Later on, Janice became a police officer. She was slender and dexterous. At one point, Janice and Roy adopted Binoculars, an otherwise unwanted robot left on the streets. Demotion After the two of them were fired, Janice became a homemaker and tried to help the family adjust to a normal life. Roy, however, did not adjust happily to civilian life. Janice eventually discovered his clandestine crime-fighting with Wilbur Eat, using the cover story that they’re going fishing. This resulted in marital conflict between Janice and Roy. Rescue of Roy Walltalker Roy was subsequently lured by Suzie to her private island, under the ruse of an assignment. Janice became suspicious when she overheard Roy talking to Mr. Reno Tutu, his contact. Janice learned that Roy was in danger (as Suzie intends to kill him) after Roy was once again lured to Suzie’s island. She borrowed a jet to journey to the island, but during her flight, found Reba and Binoculars stowed away. The plane was destroyed by long-range enemy fire. Fortunately, Janice and the kids were not killed, so she parachuted to safety with them. The three made it to shore and took refuge in a safe-looking cave. Before leaving in order to save Roy, Janice urged both Binoculars and Reba to sharpen the use of their skills form then on; she also warns them that their enemies are merciless killers, and instructs them to protect their identities at all costs. She also bolsters her daughter’s confidence with the advice that she need only trust her instincts in order to make good use of her abilities. Then Janice left the kids to find Roy. However, Binoculars followed her, and Reba went after Binoculars. They fought together and managed to defeat the guards by knocking them unconscious. Janice continued on her quest as the kids returned to the cave. Meanwhile, Suzie’s assistant, Mr. Reno Tutu (who helped lure Roy Walltalker to the island as his contact), became disillusioned by Suzie’s narcissism and calloussedness. His change of heart led him to free Roy. Reno informed Roy that wife and kids are alive (it was previously assumed they were dead). Janice walked in as Roy gave Reno a grateful embrace. Believing Reno to be the enemy, Janice punched Reno, knocking him out. After some initial awkwardness and tension, Roy and Janice escaped. Meanwhile, Reba and Binoculars managed to acquit themselves well after they were attacked by Suzie’s security force. Return to Utah Suzie recaptured the entire family, and revealed that she intended to use her latest Basketball model to attack the city of Metroville, and then orchestrate a rescue, in which she appears to defeat the immense weapon, which is in reality under her control. The Walltalkers escaped again, and manage to journeyed back to Provo, where they, along with Wilbur Eat, destroyed the Basketball 10000. Back at their house, they were confronted by Suzie, who tried to kidnap Jackson. Roy and Janice managed to retrieve Jackson when Janice jetted up to catch him and briefly engage Suzie, who was no match for her. She then caught Jackson and landed. After Roy hurled his last grenade at Suzie’s plane, Suzie was killed in the explosion of her plane. Later life Janice Walltalker continued as a policewoman for several years. However, she later retired in 2033, and much younger than expected - she was only thirty-nine years old. This surprised Roy very much, who continued in his work for several years more. Physical description Janice Walltalker is at an average height. Despite her bravery, she is an exceptionally wimpy person, with thin arms, no stomach muscles, and a tender build (as it befits her lifestyle). As a younger woman, she was slim-waisted, but by the time Roy became the boss for the Anatomy Organization, she had become obese, and chose to undergo a strenuous exercise regimen, after which she lost enough weight to join Roy on his subsequent journey to find the wall, as it had been kidnapped. She has brown eyes and brown hair to match. Personality and traits Janice Walltalker is fragile and wimpy, but also brave and clever. She is reclusive, quiet, and insecure but kind-hearted, compassionate and caring towards others. She cares deeply for the rest of her family. She has a tendency to overestimate the people around her. Being responsible by nature, Janice had developed into a very mature person. She mostly prefers to spend her free time watching TV, reading, and listening to music. She hates being singled out. She prefers to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself, but is still very understanding. She is also known to be incredibly stubborn and loyal. She is also said to possess excellent acting skills. Janice also has a various attitude that seemed to change on a whim. Janice has a sarcastic sense of humor, especially when she gets mad. She is also very brave, able to block painful thoughts and memories, and tends to come face-to-face with life-threatening danger head-on, even though she can get scared later. She puts Roy before herself and everybody and everything else. She is also extremely forgiving, even of her worst enemies, as evidenced when she married Roy Walltalker and adopted Reba Silo. She suffers from a lack of self-knowledge. She is described as having “a heart of gold.” Janice is also good at deception when necessary. She dislikes cold climates, especially snow. She also has little tolerance for heat. After the wall search, Janice admitted that she was glad to have found the strength she needed to protect her loved ones. Talents and abilities Janice Walltalker never exhibited superhuman strength, but she is a very quick thinker and she eventually became skilled with using a variety of weapons, such as guns. Diet Initially, Janice did not have good dieting skills. Until her weight loss program, she would almost always fetch lunch from a restaurant, preferably Wendy's. She almost always ordered a double cheeseburger, a large French fries, and root beer. However, during her weight loss, she skipped out on the fries, and ordered water instead of soda. Afterwards, she would order French fries and soda on Mondays, Fridays, and Saturdays, and water on the others. Relationships Roy Walltalker , her rival and later husband.]] Janice’s relationship with Roy Walltalker was initially a volatile one. They first met on the bus just before the start of their freshman year in high school. Although Roy was talented and well-liked by most, he hated Janice, eventually leading to Janice considering him arrogant and treating him with contempt. By eleventh grade, Janice started to have romantic feelings for Roy, and would try to impress him, without success. It is not known whether she asked him out. It seems that, by that time, Roy had been able to explain their differences and they became friends. She eventually began going out with him and married Roy. The two began the Wall hunt, which lasted for weeks, in addition to getting married and adopting a child, Reba Silo. Reba Silo Walltalker Janice first learned about Reba when Roy had a vision about her. They first met in Reba’s house, where they found the long-searched Wall. Although Janice hated Reba, she did not think she deserved to die for her thievery. She even rescued her, and after learning of her lineage, accepted her reason for stealing the Wall and adopted her. Afterwards, they were on much better terms afterwards. Patricia Patricia met Janice Walltalker in fourth grade. They quickly became the best of friends. They tend to get along very well on a day-to-day basis, though Patricia occasionally becomes annoyed with Janice acting like a goody two-shoes, while she occasionally becomes annoyed by Patricia’s lack of discipline and conviction. Janice and Patricia are quite similar in their dour, brooding tendencies in times of trouble. During their years in middle school, Janice and Patricia spent most of their time together. Patricia also helped her in several cases, and Janice was always quick to return the favor. Janice and Patricia have the most philosophical and moral disagreements with one another. Patricia tends to be dismissive of Janice’s opinions, and can even grow angry when she tries to argue her point, but generally realizes later that she was right. Patricia was constantly her place of refuge when others abandoned her. Despite their differences, Patricia and Janice tended to support one another at the expense of others when necessary. Much like Janice, Patricia is often a place of refuge for Janice when others leave her. More so than Roy, Patricia understands Janice’s emotional feelings and is compassionate towards her. Patricia often comforts Janice and shows her kindness and care when she is upset. She was also quick to defend Patricia from bullies, and others who insult her for her looks, and shows his pride in her intellect on numerous occasions. She consistently praises her intelligence and skills to teachers, asks her for help in dangerous situations, and defends her against bullies. Patricia also defends Janice physically on instinct. This shows her willingness to put her before herself as well as her unconditional sisterly love for her. Janice eventually explains to Roy that she and Patricia are like sisters. They share similar upbringings as only children, and show each other unconditional love despite many differences and disagreements. Patricia and Janice remained best friends into adulthood, where they parted for college. At one point Patricia offered Janice and Roy cremation from their journey. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas once said that if they knew each other, Janice Walltalker and Charity Hirz would be good friends. Trivia * Oddly, Janice is the only member of the Walltalker family who does not wear a night cap to bed. Roy, Reba, Binoculars, and even the Wall wore one. Appearances *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall'' *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Introverts Category:Adults Category:Normal weight characters Category:Obese characters Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall characters Category:5 foot characters Category:Females Category:1990s births Category:Fobbles Category:Heroines Category:Deurotagonists Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Deuteragonists